


Anxiety

by SydAce



Series: Death Note Oneshots [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Disability, Investigation, Other, Questioning, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: L questions you to figure out whether or not you're Kira.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: Death Note Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Anxiety

“And what would you do if you had Kira’s power?” You blinked at the question. Your hands fidgeted nervously with a loose threat from the jacket you were wearing. With a barely audible huff, you shifted from sitting straight up on the edge of the seat to leaning back. One leg crossed over the other. The top leg bobbed up and down with the foot dancing about.

“I-I don’t know,” you stated honestly. “I would like to say that I wouldn’t use that power. But…”

“But?” the detective parroted and tilted his head ever so slightly.

You made eye contact with him before quickly looking away. “Just how much doe that power have influence over you? Is it something that you can resist using, or once you get it, does it seduce you?”

“Let’s assume both. The first option, is that you have complete free will and it would have no influence over you. Then, let’s assume that it does influence your actions.” The detective had a finger play with the flesh of his bottom lip. He looked up at the ceiling. “And that you can’t resist that influence, that you have to use the power. How you use it would be up to you.”

“Then, in the first series, I don’t think I’d use it. At least, I hope I wouldn’t.” With a sigh you moved a strand of hair out of your face. “But if it did influence me, I think I’d go after the root of what causes crimes, not necessarily the criminals themselves.”

“And how would you go about that?” Ryuzaki questioned.

“Probably preventing adverse childhood events, eliminate poverty, just work to make people’s lives easier.”

“And killing people would solve that

“Kira’s shown that he can influence the actions of those he’s killing, to some degree at least,” you responded. “If I eliminated the world’s wealthiest individuals and had them redistribute their wealth in a way befitting of the majority of the population, I think it could help.”

“Yes, that is more of an adult answer than our student Kira.” Ryuzaki examined you for a moment. “Though, you are the one that’s had the greatest insight to question if Kira’s power can influence his actions. It is something that I have wondered myself, but it is also something that is difficult to prove.”

Ryuzaki stood from his crouched position and made to move towards the rest of the group waiting in another part of the hotel suite. He paused and turned back towards you. “I assume you use your anxiety to think of every possible outcome.”

Your body stiffened before you will yourself to relax. Slowly, you nodded. “You assumed correctly. Is that…” you swallowed down your panic thinking he would ask you to leave. “Is that a problem?”

“No, quite the opposite. I’ve always admired those that could turn a weakness into a strength. And I’ve read your reports, they are some of the most thorough I’ve ever read.” Before he turned, you could have sworn you saw a small smile on his face. With a slight increase in your heart rate, you let a smile of your own form on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but I’m still trying to decide how exactly I want to write for Death Note as it’s a more serious/complex story than other fandoms I’ve written for. And yeah, it’s like years late. But I still love the story and am swinging back to obsessing over it.


End file.
